Pinecones and Princesses
by Pretty Persistent
Summary: When Robin and Regina each run off with their first love, their paths cross and they embark on a journey, unaware of their destiny.
1. Freedom or Fate?

Notes: Hello, fanfiction world! I've had this idea for quite some time, and it's continued to grow so much that I just had to write it.

The first half with be six chapters, but I will update the chapter count when I finish mapping out the second half.

Lastly, this story is written in true Once Upon a Time fashion and it is a canon au, but I want to make it clear that I would never want to change Robin and Regina's actual tale. That said, it's a different twist on the story I'm delighted to tell.

Enjoy!

xxx

After at least a mile of running in the dusk, Robin Hood planted his feet in the familiar dirt and caught his breath. Getting off village ground had never felt as good as it did that day.

"We did it, lassie!"

He lifted Maid Marian up, spun her around, and kissed her before allowing gravity to do its duty and slowly pull her back down.

Reality. Reality would always hit him at times like these, but at least now he had her by his side.

Running off with the woman who was spoken for by the Sheriff of Nottingham was no easy feat, not when there were guards tracking her every move. But with the skills Robin had developed over the years, they managed to make it deep into the woods to pursue their escape.

"I suppose we should make camp for the night, aye?" he remarked.

He knew it wasn't over—running never was. But this was the life he had chosen.

And just through the brush, Regina Mills was finally choosing a life of her own.

Mud spattered her face and leaves decorated her braids as her steed recklessly cleared the foliage in her path. But she did not care, because she was free.

"Regina! Wait!" Daniel called, following shortly behind on his own horse, but with a noticeable distance between them. "Rocinante won't make it through the night at that pace!"

But Regina would not waver. She could never run far or fast enough from what she was leaving behind.

Hearing the stampede of a horse moving faster than any guard or knight they had ever encountered, Robin and Marian slowly parted from their embrace, instead bracing themselves for the incomer.

Robin shouted, "Halt!" and drew his bow. Despite the horse's speed, the woman pulled back on the reins and _did_ bring him to a screeching, but steady halt, leaving the pair impressed with her riding skills.

Though she did reach a standstill, the momentum sent her cape over her head and her braids forward, then thrashing against her face. Scowling deeply, she vigorously threw them both back, revealing her face to the unruly onlookers. "_I_ should be requesting that of _you_!" Regina boldly declared.

Robin studied the woman before them, who wore such an aggrieved scowl, and yet, whose features were still so soft.

"Careful, Regina. We don't know who they're for," Daniel said in a much more mild manner, riding up beside them a considerable moment later.

"Trust me, they're no knights of my mother."

"How can you be sure?"

"It's just...not that hard to tell. No offense." Growing up amongst royals both above and below the Mills family had made her very aware of who was and was not, even if it did not matter to her.

"Who's sent you?" The boom in Robin's voice disrupted them. She spoke of knights, and Robin could not afford to have any of them on his tail. He did not want to harm these people, he only wanted to know the circumstances which brought their paths to a cross. But Marian placed a hand on his arm, lowering his drawn arrow.

"Isn't it clear, Robin? They, too, are runaways. Hardly skilled fugitives, however, given their lack of discretion."

"Well, you're hardly being discreet, yourself. Thank you for that confession, as to what you're doing here in the woods." Regina urged her steed forward, prompting Marian to back herself up against a tree. The pair were clearly no threat, but Regina could not be too careful with the future she was fighting so hard for.

At that, Robin stepped in and offered his hand to help the young woman off her horse. "I apologize, my lady. We both do." It was clear that both parties were in peril, and they need not add to it with fear of one another. "You see, we are in fact on the run, and one can never be too cautious."

"No. One can't," Regina adamantly agreed, eyeing the man whose hand was extended with a skepticism that could only be of born instinct.

Regina could perceive that the girl was far less accustomed to a life on the run than her partner was. But aside from her riding skills, neither was she. She didn't care about becoming a royal, though. She cared about true love and happiness. All that seemed possible now, even on the run; even among this strange pair.

Taking his hand, Regina stepped down from her horse.

"Clearly, we're all in a rather delicate situation right now, so perhaps it's best we don't get hung up on this altercation. Perhaps we could be of assistance to one another," Robin offered. He was a trusting man who still believed in honor, despite the life he lead. "I'm Robin Hood, and this is Marian Dubois."

Regina froze momentarily before composing herself and withdrawing her hand. "I'm Regina...Saxton."

Daniel's eyebrows furrowed at her introduction. Yes, they were to be married, but they hadn't, yet. "And I'm Daniel Saxton," he said quizzically.

"Ah! Newlywed runaways, perhaps?" Robin proposed, with a slightly unsuitable look of glee. For how sad it was that many people were forced to run away, in order to wed.

But their hesitation hadn't gone unnoticed by Marian. The woman attempted to make eye contact with Regina, but to no avail.

"Both willing participants, I should hope," she remarked, instead.

"What are you implying?" Regina snapped back.

"That I know how men-" She paused to glance at her beloved. "How _some_ men are. Often they're given too much power. I wouldn't care to see any woman-even one as difficult as you-fall victim to a man like that."

"What is it you take me for?" Regina spoke slowly, once again approaching the woman-this time off her horse. "I know power. I _come from_ power. Power is what I ran away from. For him. For true love. So if you're questioning anyone's motives for being out here, let it not be me."

Marian had known their triumph would not last. She and Robin would always be battling their way through this adventure.

From beneath her cloak, Marian wrapped her hand around a concealed dagger. Her free hand grabbed the woman in a tight hold, skillfully whipping their bodies full-circle, to pin Regina against the tree with the blade held to her throat.

"Marian!" was shouted by Robin at the same time Daniel cried, "No!" The men's voices were ignored while the two women remained in position, stares locked on one another. Marian stood her ground, unforgiving in manner, which left Regina powerless to leave her stance, anyway, but she remained just as firm, her head tilted up toward the woman with a clenched jaw.

"That's enough, Marian," Robin insisted, stepping up to them, while Daniel cautiously approached from the other side.

"You heard her, Robin. She is of power," Marian sneered, eliciting a narrowing of the eyes from Regina. "She is the enemy."

"No. She ran from it. Just as you and I have," Robin clarified, and the stare between the two women was finally broken-by Regina, glancing curiously at the man coming to her defense. "Perhaps we do not come from power, but we did escape it."

Marian scowled and in a final act of fury, she yanked the knife away and returned it to its case.

The air seemed to grow thinner, despite everyone's suddenly heaving chests, as they each came down from such a heightened state.

"While I'm sure we each have our reasons for being out in the forest, it would seem that we have a common goal-freedom," Robin said, looking amongst the lot of them. "Perhaps we could use that bond to show one another some respect?"

Daniel nodded in agreement, while the two women adverted their eyes from the situation.

"Now, Marian and I were just about to make camp for tonight," Robin concluded.

"Actually, I know of a fresh spring about five miles north." They were deep into the woods and might as well have been a world away from the stables, but Daniel knew his resources. He may have been a mere stable hand, but he had skills and connections that the royals did not.

"That will take all night!" Marian insisted. Robin may have been all for becoming a team, but she hadn't gotten this far by allowing others to make her decisions.

Sighing, Robin placed a hand on Marian's shoulder. "We'll need fresh water, dear. And it's best if we travel when it's dark." Marian was still adjusting to a life outside of the village, as he knew.

"Then it's decided." Grinning smugly, Regina took Daniel's hand in one of hers and Rocinante's reins in the other, before sauntering off.

Marian required a look of encouragement from Robin before they were to follow.

While none of them had expected company in their freedom, that was what they had gotten. And no one in the forest that evening could use more enemies.

xxx

A fair distance behind their bandit companions, Regina and Daniel walked with Rocinante and Angelina in tow. Regina was rather tempted to mount her steed and keep him at a relaxed pace.

She found it absurd that Robin and Marian were on the road by foot, and foot alone. And if it came down to it, she could not jeopardize her and Daniel's fate, due to their lack of preparation. Yet, Marian insisted they were the skilled fugitives…

Marian would continue to make that claim against the woman who struck her as merely a spoiled Princess. Now that she knew Daniel was hardly the one in power, she speculated that Regina was in fact a royal. Perhaps Daniel was not, but that did not necessarily make him any more adept at survival. Such qualities were not always innate. An expertise in riding would only get them so far.

But Robin saw a drive in Regina that was similar to his own; a desire to escape the given circumstances in favor of the chance to better oneself.

Regardless of her noble blood, however, Regina was not like the other Mills. She was the absolute last in line for the throne, and so, she focused her efforts and her aspirations elsewhere. Her mother, on the other hand, was desperate to change her status, and that was why Regina had no choice but to run.

After allowing the space between the parties to grow, Daniel moved toward Regina before quietly speaking. "My dear, why did you take my name for your introduction?"

"What does it matter? We're to be married." A brief pause took place. "Aren't we?"

"Of course, Regina." His eyes flickered toward her, while hers diligently avoided the gaze. "Are you...worried that we'll never get the opportunity to be properly wed?" he speculated. There was always the chance that they would never be able to settle and live a normal life.

"No." Regina's voice was low as she kept her eyes on the dirt that was growing firmer as the cold night came upon them. "Well, that is a possibility, but I don't care, as long as I'm _with_ you." Regina looked ahead at their travel companions. They were _never_ supposed to be a part of their journey, and Regina might have shooed them off like a couple of locusts, if not for the slight chance they could cause a plague. "It would not be wise to allow people to know of my lineage," she said slowly. "They may be fugitives, but what if they were to encounter the guards? What if they are threatened, or offered reward? If they know I'm a Mills, then our shot is over. At least this way, we have a fighting chance."

The daughter of Prince Henry and Cora Mills had been bred for royalty, that much was always made clear to her. Just as her mother had come from darkness. And with darkness came a desire for power.

_It was often quite late when Regina would make it out to the stables to ride with her love. Her duties as Princess typically kept her at the Castle for the day. She held onto a lantern, but once they rode, only the reflection of the moon would illuminate their path. Fortunately, Daniel was a skilled enough rider and Regina had the will in her to navigate through any darkness._

_When she approached nights like these, it was always with an excitement that is much too innocent. Like a yellow dandelion that does not know it will soon be colorless and scattered._

_Voices were coming from the stables, causing Regina to stop in her tracks, as it wasn't the soft sound of Daniel, or the startling neigh of the horses._

_"Oh, Geoffrey, I knew you had desired me this way since the day I moved into the Castle," the feminine voice panted. "If only your father would have thought to have __**you**__ wed a gorgeous peasant girl, who would be so grateful, rather than just a plain, uptight royal."_

_"At least we're together now, love," a gruffer voice said._

_It was her mother and her uncle-but why? She was far too confused by her mother's actions to let the disturbance of the affair sink in, for her mother never acted without reason. Love and desire were not reasons to Cora Mills. Marrying Geoffrey would have brought her one step closer to the throne, but at this point-it was only treason._

_Leaves crunched beneath her boots when she tried to move quietly, almost as if...singeing. And if it were not for recognizing the colors of autumn, she would have sworn that they truly were on fire._

_Opening the top half of the stable gate, she braced herself for the sight she was about to see, but it was even more compromising than she had imagined. For Cora was on top of Geoffrey, his mouth agape and breathing labored, with her right hand naked to the eye-_

_Until it emerged from his chest, holding in it a heart, glowing and throbbing against her mother's firm grasp. Her knuckles turned white and Regina was so transfixed as the woman clutched the heart, she could almost hear them crack. But then she heard Geoffrey gag and watched him writhe, fingers clawing at his stomach as if all the oxygen had left his body._

_"Mother!" she cried, barrelling through the lower half of the gate. "What are you doing? Stop!"_

_It was as if Regina was a ghost. It was one thing to be unacknowledged, but another to not even have a presence, despite the most desperate of pleas._

_No, Cora had no mind for anyone-only the heart in her hand. It did not struggle against the pressure she applied, simply turning to ash and dust, which fell down onto Geoffrey's lifeless body._

_Dusting off her dress, Cora climbed from the Prince and fixed his trousers. "What a sad day it will be tomorrow, when the Kingdom is informed that their beloved Geoffrey's heart simply…" She paused to blow the remaining dust off of his face. "Gave out."_

_"Mother…" Regina whispered, exasperated and shaking her head. "Why would you do such a thing?"_

_"Because dear, it's finally time for me to get my happy ending," Cora said, standing up to circle her daughter, like a hyena does its prey. "You see, I'm going to be Queen. Now, only four more people stand in my way-one of whom is already on his death bed," she said of Regina's grandfather. "Perhaps we'll save him for last. Let him see his precious Princes perish before his ultimate demise."_

_Regina glared, fighting to hold up her guard, while her mother attempted to break through-whether to kiss or kill her, she wasn't sure. "Daddy won't let you do this! He'll protect his family," she insisted._

_"Oh?" Cora stopped, ready to pounce. How Regina wanted to run, but she knew better. Cora was not the type of predator that could be outrun. You simply had to try and withstand her, and hope she caught the scent of something more fulfilling._

_How morbid it seemed for this hunt to take place over her uncle's dead body. Would Regina have wept for him, had she not walked in on her mother's attack?_

_Her attention slipped away to such thoughts, only briefly, but it was just enough for Cora to bind her._

_"Just like he protects you when I do this?" Cora purred, wielding her magic against Regina's defenseless body._

_She wanted to scream, but she knew she couldn't. She knew she __**wouldn't**__, because who would help her?_

_"No, he does not, my girl," Cora said, as if she could read her mind. For all Regina knew, however, her mother could have procured such a spell. "I'm the only one who can protect you, Regina." The twisted smile on her mother's face was replaced with pure menace, accompanied by a shift in the tone of her voice to match._

_Regina struggled against the constriction, managing to spit out, "And what are you protecting me from, Mother?" Because the only thing Regina felt she or anyone needed protection from, was Cora._

_Closing her palm, Cora released her hold on Regina-the magical one, at least. "From the ordinary," she answered, her hand opening once more to grab Regina's face. "You see, I have planned very carefully and worked very hard for a life of greatness. And that is what we shall have."_

_"What if I don't want it?" Regina asked, her voice slightly muffled, due to the grip Cora had on her chin._

_"Oh, that hardly matters, dear. You are a part of this plan; all this very difficult work I've done. You were born for greatness." She released Regina's face, but held her gaze. "And I suggest you do not get in my way, Regina."_

_Regina knew that her mother's words were true; knew what she was capable of. The rage boiled inside of her and she felt the hay crack beneath her boots. But her feelings held no merit when she was merely a pawn in the future Queen's game._

_She could feel Cora break her stare, despite Regina not returning it, and she heard her swing the gate open to leave._

_"Can I ask you one thing?" Regina said, glancing down at her uncle's corpse. She received no response, but looked up to find Cora unmoving, back facing her, her broad shoulders unwavering in their firm posture. "If you were only going to kill Geoffrey, anyway… Why seduce him first?"_

_"Because I knew it would get him alone; it would make him vulnerable. Because as I've told you," Cora said, turning back around to face her. "Love is weakness."_

She knew it would not end there. With Regina being of age, her mother would have married her off to a King in an attempt to consolidate kingdoms; acquire more power.

Perhaps it was cowardice of her to run, while the bloodshed by her mother's hand continued. But if her own life was the only thing she could take control of, perhaps it was brave of her to do so.

xxx

Just earlier that evening, they had been running and hiding. The breath of their enemies was practically hot on their necks as they left an even hotter trail behind them. But now, they had been travelling along the same path in the bleak darkness for monotonous hours.

Marian wondered if the excitement was over. What if her great adventure was merely a daring getaway, followed by a normal life in a new town? Normalcy was everything she was trying to escape.

On the other hand, Robin knew this life well and he knew that the lulls in his journey were only the calm before the storm. He knew not to question them, because sometimes the storms were like thunder in the distance, or a strike of lightning that could be dodged. But other times, they were like tumultuous twisters, leaving nothing but devastation and destruction in their wake.

So while the eye of the storm is a misleading danger, Robin depended on it, for the only progress he could make was during such a time.

For Daniel and Regina, their only desire in life was to have true love. With one growing up as royalty, and the other serving at its feet, their flight had been out of necessity. To settle down together would be the real great adventure.

The two pairs walked arm in arm, with the horses surrounding them protectively. Their ears had gone numb to the consistent sounds of the night, leaving them undisturbed by the howl of wolves, cricket chirps, and even a snapping branch that fell just seconds after they stepped beyond it's path.

The fuzziness in their heads slowly blurred into the sounds of rushing water. It was Daniel who woke from the walking comatose state and simultaneously put a hand against Regina and his steed. "We're here," he declared gently, in turn bringing Rocinante, Robin, and Marian to a halt, as well.

Marian groaned as the passing hours all caught up to her at once. Drawing her bow, she turned a full three-hundred and sixty degrees, scanning the clearing with an eagle eye. It was only Robin taking her arrow that broke her focus, but at least it reminded her that she had gotten it back.

"What are you doing, Marian?" he asked quietly, only intending to question, not demand. Marian was a woman of conviction, indeed. While she had joined him on his journey, he knew it was of her own accord and with her own intentions.

Her fingers wrapped around the slender, but powerful ammo, retrieving it from her partner. "We shall need food for tonight, and we'll need to prepare skins for warmer clothing and shelter for the future," Marian told him with great perception and without pause to meet his gaze.

"We can wait until it's light to hunt, my lady. We need rest, right now."

"I thought it was best to act at night?" she snapped, bringing his previous agreement with their unwanted companions, as well as the once-certain logic, back to the forefront.

While the fellow runaways did not seem to agree with Marian on the severity of their situation, Daniel believed the theatrics would only slow them down and distract them from their ultimate destination-even if not one of them yet knew what that was. "We have some food with us," he offered, stepping forward and into the throws of a lover's quarrel.

But the battle quickly shifted when Marian scoffed, unable to even hold her bow up with her given despair, as she claimed, "Of course you do."

"_What_ is your problem?" Regina snarled, unable to remain mute any longer. Oh, how she wished to grab the maiden's throat and hash it out once and for all.

She stepped past Daniel, and as if on cue, Marian choked but did not waver as she moved forward to meet Regina's threatening notion. Regina could feel the contents of the cough sputter against her nose as she waited for Marian to catch her breath.

"You may have been able to bring goods and riches with you-but goods will run out and riches are useless to a fugitive." Marian spoke lowly, pushing past whatever was stuck in her throat. "But you'll never get what you're after out here, so long as you have something to return to, _princess_."

No one could have seen it coming-not Marian, for it happened too fast; not Robin, for he had finally left the women to their altercation; not Daniel, for he would not have anticipated such a thing from his love; and not even Regina, for the disturbance inside her had provoked her body to act before she was conscious of it.

Regardless, Marian was pinned against a tree by her own dagger, which Regina had swiftly removed from the woman's coat. The paler woman's arm was held against Marian's caramel colored neck, causing her to fade into the bark.

"Do you know why my name is Regina?" she said, watching Marian's breath fog the surface of the knife out of the corner of her eye, but she dared not break her stare. "It's because I was born for the sole purpose of becoming a Queen. I was born to an abusive mother who would destroy everything that stood in the way of me fulfilling that purpose.

I cannot ever return, unless I can accept that bloodshed on my behalf; unless I'm prepared to give up my love and all my freedom. So yes, I am a Princess, and a damn powerful one. But I never asked for it. So I will tell you for the last time, do not question my reason for being here, or my ability to achieve what I am after."

Regina dropped the knife and turned away from the tree. Even the water seemed to surrender, as the weapon hit the earth with a resounding thud.

She refused to even meet Daniel's eye, for he did not like to see her in such a state, but she had a survivor's instinct in her. She had no concern for whether or not Marian would again draw the knife on her in return, for if she did, no one would reach their happily ever after. Regina would perish; Daniel would lose his love; and the other two would be left with the consequences of having royal blood on their hands.

Of course, she could have just deserted the pair of vagabonds. But Robin Hood, at least, understood her objective, and everyone deserved the chance to be free.

Marian did approach the Princess, but the knife lay forgotten at her feet as she placed a hand on Regina's shoulder. "I am sorry, Regina," Marian spoke, letting her hand drop as Regina turned back around. "Perhaps I judged you too harshly and too suddenly." Though she had exhibited poor behavior so far, Marian could not have been more genuine, for she realized it was possible that being a Princess had only made Regina's life more difficult.

Robin moved to Marian's side, an arm wrapping around her shoulders supportively. Regina gave an offhanded nod before declaring, "Alright, then. Let us make camp and have some dinner." She confirmed the notion by pulling the satchel from her steed and heading uphill toward the spring, while Daniel gave the couple a reassuring look before following after her.

Despite their differences, the thirst for freedom amongst the group was strong, for they all sought to escape a chosen life in favor of one on their own behalf.

xxx

Notes: Just to clarify, King Xavier's kingdom did not collapse in this story (as it might be presumed in canon), which means Regina grew up as a Princess and Cora was prompted to develop an entirely different plan.


	2. Hope for the Hopeless

**A/N: So sorry for the delay! I just moved out of state, so that was eating up all of my time. But now that I'm settled, it should get back on track! I've also updated the chapter count, since I'm almost finished outlining the story, I think it should end up 12 chapters.**

**Enjoy!**

xXx

Daybreak came, and Daniel was the first to rise. He was accustomed to being woke by the sunrise, due to the many nights he spent in the stables. Sometimes, Regina would stay with him, when she was able to sneak away for an entire night, and he loved to watch her then, because she always seemed so peaceful-unlike the times when her family was around.

Of course, she was the first sight his eyes were laid upon, still asleep and body pressed up against him. Her raven-colored hair was still dirty and disheveled from their getaway, but he realized that he missed seeing her like that. Perhaps she never looked _so _unkempt, though after a night in the barn, she would not look as much like the pristine Princess her mother forced her to be. He remembered helping her remove every contrasting strand of straw from her hair and her clothes, before she was able to sneak back into the castle.

At least they would not have to sneak around any more.

His eyes shifted to take in their new surroundings, allowing himself to be aware of that gratifying fact. The spring's water had continued to flow, but it seemed to be the only consistency to the dark scene they had encountered at night. It's tune was accompanied by the barely crackling fire they had started the night before for warmth, though it would soon not be needed, as the sun brought about new yellows and oranges that were quickly fading into the blue sky. The hues were strikingly similar to the pale bruises Regina and Marian wore on their neck's from the previous night's encounters, and he hoped those would fade with the day, as well.

The spring's setting was much more beautiful than they had perceived at night, and Daniel thought that might set the tone for their second day.

After drinking it in, his eyes landed over on their travel companions, laying side by side on their backs, like two life-size doll figurines. It was Marian whose eyes suddenly popped open, like a doll possessed, causing Daniel to jump slightly, while Marian turned to nudge Robin awake.

"My apologies. I did not mean to alarm you," Daniel said to the woman, sitting up and brushing off his coat.

"No worries. I prefer to sleep with one eye open," Marian said, already on her feet, while Robin rubbed his eyes and rose at a much more leisurely pace. "I see the Princess still needs her beauty sleep."

The men almost spoke up to warn her, but they decided the comment was best left unacknowledged, as Regina _was _still asleep.

Robin watched as Daniel carefully moved Regina out of his embrace and he noted how much closer the married couple had slept, leaving him to wonder if he and Marian would soon tie the proverbial knot.

Marian, however, did not have time for such thoughts or observations, as she was busy was stocking her satchel full of arrows and testing her bow. "It's the perfect hour for hunting," she stated, daring anyone to argue with her this time. Last night, she had admittedly been restless and unruly, but today she was as focused as her arrow would be on its target. "Daniel, perhaps you would not mind bringing along your mare so that we could carry back anything we should catch."

Daniel was happy to oblige, so long as it meant finally working together with the fellow fugitives. While he was a far cry from royalty, he did come from a Castle, which Marian seemed to hold a certain disdain for. He hoped, perhaps, to show that he and Regina were nothing like the monsters of people's nightmares. Of course, there were some kind rulers, but King Xavier was ruled himself by his power and greed, leaving little mercy for the common people of his Kingdom. And with the even darker Cora wreaking havoc from the inside, that Kingdom was the content of nightmares, indeed.

"I'll stay here," Robin offered, and they all agreed, for they knew the runaway Princess could not be left alone, especially in her sleeping state. Daniel and his love were gone by the time his eyes lifted from Regina's frame, and without the other two bodies in his presence, Robin allowed them to land back there.

There was something about the young woman that he could not quite place. It was not as if he had made many connections since venturing away from home. There was Marian, his best mate Little John, and a few other loyal men he hoped to meet up with once things settled down. While he had passed through and stolen from many a Kingdoms and he was knowledgeable of who ruled them, he rarely recalled particular royals by face. And yet, Regina seemed clear as day to him, making his memory hazy.

Regina began to stir, yawning and stretching as she rose from her slumber much slower than the others. Immediately, she looked for her partner, but only found the male fugitive in her company. "Where's Daniel?" she asked.

"He and Marian left to hunt," Robin informed her, tending to the coals that remained of their heat source. The fire was now in the perfect state for cooking, and he hoped the pair would come back with something for him to make the lot for breakfast.

"And you?" Regina remarked, causing him to look up from the fire. Her eyebrows were raised, but her face was soft, and he swore he could see something familiar in her.

"What of me?" Robin replied, honestly confused-or maybe just distracted.

Regina sat up and dug through her satchel for a tie and began to braid her hair for the day. It was a struggle, given its unruly state and the lack of resources to remedy it, but she knew the braids would keep it tamed. "Why are you still here?"

It seemed every question either of them asked only lead to another, but that came to an end when Robin replied, "We shouldn't be alone," and Regina knew that was especially true for her, though she did not point that out, and left his statement as is.

Grabbing her riding attire, Regina moved behind a tree and began to change out of her white night gown. She hung it up so that the dampness it acquired from the night might dry. Robin watched it wave slightly with the breeze and he wondered if the Princess would be able to remain so elegant as this journey progressed.

Carrying her boots, she sat down upon a log by the fire, across from Robin. "What is it you did, prior to running away?" she asked him. She found his presence strangely calming when it was just the two of them, and it made her curious.

"Well, I've pretty much always been on the run, quite honestly," he told her. "I'm a bandit." He was about to explain his code, but he thought better, as the royal might not appreciate it. Robin did not have disrespect for all royals, only the corrupt ones, which was clearly something she had run away from. He saw the slight heave of her shoulders as she silently chuckled, causing him to gulp. "Why do you ask?"

It was strange, indeed, for what could be calming about a thief? Still, the notion remained. "I see. Well, I just had this odd feeling that our paths had crossed before," she said, though that did not quite describe it. She knew she had not met him, but there was a familiar air about the man. Regina laced up her boot before peering up at him through her lashes, finding an incredulous look on his face.

"As do I!" he replied, with equal peculiarity. "Though, just a feeling, I suppose. As I do think if we had met, even in passing, I would remember you more specifically."

"Yes, I suppose so," she responded, with a lack of finality, but it was left that way just the same, as Marian came barrelling through the brush a moment later.

"There's nothing but small woodland creatures here," she declared, not waiting for Daniel, who had just made it through the woods with Angelina in tow. "We're best to move on, if we are to start preparing. Since we all ate last night, I think we'll fair well enough."

Robin was disappointed that he could not provide them with the proper nourishment before they ventured on, but he suppressed a groan and got up to change, for the journey must continue.

"We thought it might be best to ride double-back on the horses, at least until we find somewhere a bit more permanent," Daniel suggested, which had Regina immediately on her feet. She had been itching to ride since the moment they met the footed travellers.

"Fine by me," she said, preparing Rocinante for travel, once more. She knew the horses would be much faster if they were riding solo, but she was still curious about the thief and perhaps this was an opportunity to get to know more. Besides, Robin had been travelling like this for years, whereas she and Daniel, just one day. Maybe this was their best chance at making it, after all. "Daniel, you take Marian. Robin can ride with me."

"Wait, what-?" Robin stammered, emerging from behind a tree. "I'm expected to ride on the back of your steed?"

"They're our horses, and I'd be inclined to say we're probably the more experienced riders," Regina rebuttled.

"I'm not arguing that, but-given my larger size, I can't imagine the arrangement would be particularly comfortable," Robin said, gathering the rest of his belongings into his satchel. Daniel and Marian were already atop of Angelina, situated and ready to go, and for once, Marian had nothing to say. Robin wondered if this was payback for not jumping to her defense the prior day.

"Well, no one rides Rocinante but me," Regina informed him, motioning for Daniel to proceed. "So you can either hop on, or test your luck trying to keep up on foot." The other three gaped as Regina tugged the reigns and ventured on.

xXx

After what proved to be an incredibly amusing chase for Regina, and a rather daunting one for Robin, all parties were accounted for and comfortably riding through the woods. Well, as comfortably as the arrangement would allow.

Marian shook her head, watching her beloved struggle to situate himself on the back of the horse.

"You will want to hold on here. It's pretty steep," Daniel told her. And Marian's arms wrapped around his waist, just as she saw Robin fall from the back of Regina's horse, landing on his bottom and sliding down the steep path a bit.

Marian sighed as she watched him brush himself off and stomp up the hill after his riding partner, once again. "Is she always like this?" Marian asked of the woman's husband. Perhaps it was not an appropriate thing to ask the man, but she still did not understand how the pair had come to be and thought that the kinder of the two could offer up some insight.

But Daniel only gave a knowing chuckle and shook his head. "Not at all. Regina is the warmest person I know. She's just had to harden her exterior, due to the adversity she's faced. But once you get past that, it's unbelievable, the heart she has."

_The stables were generally a quiet, still place to be in The Mills Kingdom. The royals rarely had any interest in horses, unless for a recreational game of polo. Even a subtle disruptance would be impossible to miss, but what he heard was a horse's stampede approaching him from behind, and the burst of wind it provided nearly knocked him from his feet. No cry of distress came from the royal atop of the steed, but it was clear from the way she clutched his mane that she was in jeopardy and it was his duty to protect the Mills family._

_His foot immediately planted itself in the stirrup as he hoisted himself upon Angelina's back. Racing after the woman, clods of dirt flew in the air, unearthed by Angelina's hoofs, which he knew would not go over well. But it was all to protect the Princess._

_"__Your hand!" he called, as he reached the steed's side. The moment dragged until it almost seemed as if they were no longer traveling at top speed, when finally, she grasped his hand and he was able to pull her over to his own horse, which she was easily able to steady herself upon._

_After gradually coming to a stop, he hopped down before helping the young woman do the same. "Are you alright, Princess?"_

_"__It's Regina. Call me Regina," she insisted, brushing off her riding gear and her braids, all of which appeared in stark contrast to what the royals were usually donned in._

_"__Princess Regina, are you-"_

_"__I said, it's Regina! Just… Regina." Her voice softened toward the end of the declaration, to match the expression he witnessed when she looked up to meet his concerned gaze. For there was something in her wide eyes that showed enough strength to survive and enough vulnerability to be kind._

_"__I'm Daniel," he whispered, carefully taking her gloved hand and kissing the worn leather._

_The very recognizable steed continued to run circles in the pasture, bucking slightly in protest._

_"__With all due respect, Your Highness, why on Earth were you riding Rocinante?" Everyone knew he was an unruly horse, only to be ridden by the stable crew, for certain hard labor._

_"__It's Regina," she reprimanded again. "And I quite like him." Daniel followed her eyes to the horse who was slowly coming down from his tantrum. As soon as he had ceased, only kicking his hoof and huffing quietly, she began to approach him again._

_"__Your-Regina! Wait!" Daniel called after her. "Stay here, Ang. Duty calls…" But it was the Princess' bold manner which carried him across the pasture, not her title._

_By the time he reached Regina, she was calmly stroking Rocinante's mane and flashing a rather smug grin his way._

_Daniel smiled and approached her. "He must really like you, Regina." Daniel knew firsthand that a horse's intuition could skillfully pick up morals and feelings like one would not believe. And there was something distinguishing about Regina which differed her from the other royals. Even Daniel himself could see that._

_"__No, he's just not very trusting of people. I mean, he's grown up in this kingdom, after all," she said, with a slightly bitter sounding chuckle. "He just needs patience and kindness."_

_Everything about Regina's hardness was so...external. The glaring eyes and the sharp tongue-none of that resonated from her core. It was only warmth coming from the true essence of her._

_"__Well, riding such a steed is a whole other feat, entirely," he warned her, because while her efforts were admirable, they were also quite dangerous, indeed._

_Still, she turned toward him with squared shoulders and asked, "Is that an offer or a challenge?"_

_Oh, Daniel wanted more than anything to help the young Princess, but the gleam in her eyes told him he ought to answer with, "Both."_

xXx

_There seemed to be new life brought into the Kingdom. It was as if everything had been kept warmer; could breathe easier; received more light. The pastures were greener, the gardens were no longer choked out, and the waters ran smoother._

_It was as if something was challenging the usual darkness of the Kingdom. Or rather, someone. And Daniel was certain that someone was Regina._

_He watched as she grinned back at him, while effortlessly riding Rocinante through the forest, weaving in and out of the impossibly places trees. Despite that, the forest seemed to open up to them, while still remaining shadowed from the rest of the open castle grounds._

_And while he knew, deep down, that the thought could not be more wrong, it almost seemed as if they could truly get away._

_At least in terms of matter, however, they knew that the creek was a place no royal would step foot. It was a place they each often visited separately, their paths somehow never crossing. But now, it was a site of solace for them, together._

_He saw Regina already pacing in front of the water, while Rocinante drank from the creek. Angelina gradually slowed as she recognized the setting, allowing Daniel to plant his feet on the ground moments later._

_"__It's about time you showed up," she quipped, her voice dancing as the ripples across the stream did. The sun lined her reflection, creating a perfect silhouette, and Daniel imagined his own accompanying it, as they twirled with the flow of the water in a waltz._

_But he had to push the thought asides before he approached her, just as he pushed aside every thought he had of the Princess as anything more than a royal he was to serve. He was doomed to these thoughts, because he was enchanted by her and the way he found her to be the most incredible person._

_"__I am incredibly impressed," he remarked, watching Regina begin to take her boots off. He crouched down beside her to do the same. "Your success with Rocinante is remarkable."_

_She rolled up her pants and began to wade into the water, looking out at the vast forest across the way. "Thank you, but it's not, really," she insisted, shaking her head, still facing away from him as he approached the creek, himself. "He just needs to be loved. He's unwilling to put up with what so many others-other horses have."_

_It did not need to be said that she was speaking about her family, and that she was not speaking entirely of the horses. "You're very brave, Regina," he said, stepping beside her in the water, letting it chill him to the extent his body craved._

_Regina turned toward him, shaking her head, scowling in a stern protest. "I told you, it has nothing to do with-"_

_"__Regina." He placed a gentle hand upon her arm, stopping her. "I'm not regarding Rocinante."_

_She was so different from the rest of her family; the rest of the royals, and that required a great amount of strength that such a young woman should not even need to possess. But Regina did and he admired her greatly for it. Even if she were to enjoy her royal lineage, Daniel doubted that admiration would change, for he hoped she was strong enough to keep herself good in a Kingdom of such darkness._

_Suddenly, Regina's arms wrapped around him, both breaking him from his trance, and pulling him into another, at her unknowing command. "Thank you," she whispered softly. "As are you, for I know it must not be easy to befriend me. But having someone like you in my life is a blessing I never thought I would have. It's...hope."_

_She pulled away and offered him the brightest of smiles, which he received, but failed to return, because oh god, he was hopeless when it came to her._

_"__What is it Daniel?" she asked him, her smile slowly fading away with each ripple on her reflection._

_He looked away. Said nothing. And the backs of her fingers came up to brush against his cheek, prompting him to speak. "My mind is occupied, that's all," he voiced, his hand capturing her own and lowering it slowly._

_Her frown was not missed, which only left Daniel feeling worse about his predicament. Her hand withdrew from his and rested on his arm, instead. "By what?" she murmured. "You can tell me, I promise."_

_And he believed that, wholeheartedly, prompting him to respond with, "I'm thinking of how I'd quite like to kiss you right now."_

_"__Then why don't you?" she seemed to urge, leaning in toward him ever so slightly, but still enough that he could observe the pause in her breath when she inhaled as dreamily as a fairy._

_"__Because you're a Princess," he said, voice dripping with pain._

_"__Yes, and I'm a Princess who cares for you very deeply, and hopes that you feel the same."_

_His hand reached out to caress her neck, gently cradling her head as she tilted it slightly in a silent plea, while their eyes bore into each other's. He watched her pale cheeks turn red, while his every nerve ending began to numb. "Oh, I do. I definitely do," he whispered. He finally met her lips and it tasted like fire. They pursued a tender, but long and passionate kiss, their noses and foreheads brushing, and arms grasping onto one another as they stood in the shallow water. Yet, the two of them fell deeper and deeper..._

_Finally, he no longer thought of the Princess or his duty to serve her. He thought only of Regina, with her desire to love and be loved._

That was still all Daniel saw when he looked at Regina, though he could see why others were not as quick to recognize it. They did not see where she came from; what she escaped.

But Daniel did not see the grin that crept upon Robin's face when Regina slowed her horse, only slightly, for him to catch up. Though, who was to say if it was Regina's virtue coming across, or rather, Robin's ability to see it.

xXx

They made much more progress than they would have on foot alone, but each of them silently wondered where they were headed. Because was it truly progress if they had no ultimate destination? The further away from the Kingdoms the better, was the general mindset, but that did not mean no one desired a concrete journey's end.

They each had aspirations, after all.

Marian wanted adventure. It was not enough to simply survive in the middle of nowhere. She needed a life that she could be passionate about living. There were battles to fight and causes to stand up for. There were towns that deserved peace and others that needed justice. And Marian wanted to be present for it all. Robin, he loved the woods, but he would never plan to remain so hidden, not when the masses were defenseless to Kingdoms of corruption and selfishness.

And then there was Daniel and Regina, who's dream was a life of love and freedom-the ultimate happy ending.

None of those things were prevalent during the journey, however, whilst they were simply hiding; travelling; trying to get by. Though it had only been a mere twenty-four hours since their escape, it was easy to lose hope while wandering through such desolation. There was nothing to fight for at the moment; nothing but survival.

But Regina, more than anyone, knew that sometimes that was the toughest fight of all.

"Perhaps we should consider making camp for the night," she said, in a mild concession.

"Aye," Robin agreed-at first. "But we've yet to find any kind of clearing. And we might have, sooner, if it were not for me weighing down the backside of your horse."

Regina rolled her eyes and nudged her foot against Rocinante's side, signaling him to buck. Similar noises escaped the mouths of both Rocinante and Robin, as the latter struggled to stay a top of the first.

"It's not our positioning upon the horses, it's the lack of horses holding us back," she insisted, still bitter about the extra baggage she and Daniel had acquired. Though, while she did not quite want to admit it, she growing more and more okay with the companions. Despite how irritating she found Marian, it was nice to have another fighter around. And Robin, well, he was actually rather pleasant, when he wanted to be, at least.

But right then, Regina felt, was not one of those moments.

"Roc is not very cooperative with people. You could get hurt trying to ride him. Or worse-he'd throw you and run off."

"I think he's been taking it rather easy on me!" Robin insisted, gently patting Rocinante's backside.

Regina rolled her eyes, her head following suit in slight turn to glance back at him. "You're being absolutely asinine. It's your ass on the line, though." She brought Rocinante to a halt and urged, "Go on," waiting for Robin to get down so that she could slide back on her horse, allowing Robin to take the reins.

She could not help but grin at the prospect of Robin making a fool of himself on her horse.

Robin had other plans, however, and took the reins with perhaps a foolish amount of confidence, indeed. But if he could prove to Regina that she had a valuable ally on her journey, then it would be worthwhile.

His pace on the steed increased very gradually, but it still was not until they reached a steady canter that he felt the young royal's arms wrap around his waist for security. He wove in and out of the rows of trees they had been travelling through for hours and hours on end, causing them to blur together, becoming even more monotonous, and yet, disappearing all at once. As if they were no longer travelling through the woods, but simply riding somewhere between the Earth and Heavens.

Without warning, the sensation was disrupted by a fallen tree, with branches and growths protruding upward.

"Robin!" Regina shouted, bracing herself for Rocinante to reel backwards, for she certainly doubted-though he was easily capable-that he would try to clear the log with someone else at the reins.

xXx

But Robin did not heed her warning and Rocinante showed no signs of retreating, either, prompting Regina to tighten her hold around the man's waist and brace herself for the inevitable. It did not come, however, for Rocinante leapt over the trunk with just enough distance, seamlessly diving through the stray branches.

As Regina lifted her ducked head, Robin brought them to a rearing stop, and she immediately climbed down from her steed.

"Apologies, my lady. I did not want to risk stopping in front of the tree at that speed, Robin said, climbing down and handing the reins over to the rightful owner.

Her hand moved out slowly in a lagging response, still slightly jittery from the ride, or perhaps something else entirely. Regina was not sure, but she _was_ sure of what she was about to say. "No, you were good with him… Really good."

Robin grinned to himself and stroked the steed's mane as he whinnied happily. "Roc is a great rider," he insisted, shaking his head. "He followed every cue, and so we had no issues. I thought you said he was unruly?"

"I didn't say that. He's a very gentle horse, but only with people he trusts," she said, causing her to pause as she glanced up at the thief. "But I suppose he just hasn't been around very many trustworthy people in his life."

A smile slowly crept upon Robin's face, as he registered her words, and considered that they might speak for more than just the horse. Regina glanced up, biting down on her lower lip with a more cautious, though equally perceptive expression. Their eyes locked, and they both no longer felt as lost, anymore.

At least until Daniel and Marian came riding in, stopping before the fallen tree.

"Are you two finished messing around? Because Daniel and I are honestly concerned," Marian demanded, causing Robin and Regina to turn their heads toward the pair still on top of the horse who had just caught up to them.

Daniel sighed at his riding partner's harsh words. While it was somewhat of a relief to be with a person so straightforward and to the point, as she kept them on track, Daniel was quite the opposite in manner. "To clarify, Marian and I were discussing the fact that this trail does not seem to be leading anywhere and we are beginning to get...yes, concerned." Nodding, he hopped down from the mare and offered Marian his hand so that she could do the same.

"Well, let us not forget, we are in hiding. And the woods is probably the best place for us to do so," Robin assured them, standing on the opposing side of their barrier. "I know the woods well. We just need to find a safe place to settle before sunset."

"That isn't all there is to think of!" Marian argued instantaneously. "We need food and a fresh water source. We all knew we'd be staying in the wilderness, but this-this isn't going to work. We were better off back at the springs!"

Daniel frowned and looked behind them, before checking in on Regina. She looked pale and shaken, and he did not want to see her like that, no matter how difficult the journey became. She was strong and only needed support. "Marian's right. It's as if we've been wandering the same path for an eternity. Perhaps we should turn back."

An eternity was quite the overstatement for their day's journey, but hearing the word, Regina scowled deeply in thought. "What did you just say?" she muttered, much to Daniel's dismay.

"Look, I know you're worried, but even if anyone was on our trail then, they'd have moved on by now," Daniel said.

Regina hardly listened to his words, but she groaned with a resounding, "No," and reached over the log for her lover's coat pocket. Pulling out his compass, she looked at the arrow behind the glass and watched as it spun rapidly, with no sense of direction. Dangling the chain between two fingers, she held it out for the rest of them to see.

"What-What is it doing? How is that supposed to help us? It's broken," Marian responded, nervously glancing at Robin.

"It's not broken. It knows exactly where we are," Regina whispered. "And so do I." Her mother had told her of the place; of the darkness inside it and the darkness that made use of it. The day's journey had felt like eternal wandering through the woods because that was precisely what it was.

"It's called the Infinite Forest."

As they all looked out at the view, it suddenly occurred to them that their gaze was without end.


End file.
